Breath Of Life
by leanatasha
Summary: When Oliver gets a work meeting with Rebecca she is far from what he expected that and the fact that she is Bruce Wayne's sister just add to her mystery. But what happen when she has more in common with her brother than it looks like and a troubling past like him and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

This story will only be based on the Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy and the tv show not in the comic books.

Chapter 1

Oliver sat in his office was he waited for the last meeting of the day.

Apparently the most important since everyone has been telling his that the entire week and even he was curious.

Bruce Wayne's sister.

That was insane but apparently Bruce had died just months before his return from the island and for a while, even before that, the CEO has been her. The biggest fact was that apparently no one in the world knew about her until she took over the company. He was curious about whom he might find but also wanted nothing more but leave the damn office to 'take care' of the man who were attacking and raping woman lately.

"She is coming in. Her name is Rebecca and please don't mess it up." Isabel said for the one hundred times and as door opens he looks from the glass and immediately wakes up and put himself up. As she walked to the door and complimented Felicity he couldn't contain it and check her out.

"Damn." He says as he looks at the woman wearing a black dressed that showed her figure very nicely. She had this mix of red and brown curly hair that made her look even more amazing and the dresses shows her some (amazing) cleavage and her long toned legs. The two women walk in the way to his office and he gets up.

"Miss Wayne is here." Felicity says and then adds. "I will leave since you asked me to cheek… you know." She says and leaves as I raise my hands to compliment her.

"Oliver Queen."

"Rebecca Bi… Wayne." He looks at her face and tries to control himself and not blink. Her big green eyes and her perfect full lips where out off this world and Oliver was sure that she had to be the most beautiful women he ever seen.

"Let's sit them. Sorry, we don't have coffee."

"It's ok." She tells me sitting next to me putting her bag on the floor. "I apologize to come in such a bad timing at this hour of the day."

"It's ok." He tells her with the usual smirk he gives all the women but she didn't seem to be taken by that. "I hear you have some propositions."

"I do. It is a project about health care. It' kind of complicated."

"I am all ears. I have time"

For the next hour the two talked about Rebecca's plans for a new lab with technology and ability to find new antibiotics and in a large help people who don't have the money for all the pills, they also talked about heath care and pharmaceutics. Oliver was taken by the woman after the first 10 minutes. She spoke with fire and he wonder how much training she had because he didn't like very much all the meetings and she made 60 minutes pass very fast, too fast for his liking.

"I think is a great project, I just have a question." He actually spent most of the time staring at her eyes but he also heard everything she had said. He liked her ideas, they were more to help the people then to earn big amount of money so he just didn't understood one thing.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

Everything. "Why come across the country?"

"For help." She concludes and takes a deep breath, Oliver knew whatever she had to say, she wouldn't enjoy saying it. "When my … Bruce disappeared, the company was bad in the public eye and stocks but to cut it short. Most people don't think I was capable of running the company, some say I am too much like my brother, I don't know or care. And even If I hate to admit it, I can't go throw this without help but I think we can both for lack of word, help, each other." Once again her fire and determination took Oliver by surprised and he wonder even more about this women.

"Well, I am new to all of this, but I notice a good idea when I see it. How long are you staying?"

"Don't have a day to return to Gotham." Oliver smiles at her and lay a bit on his chair. He had time to get to know her. Not her, her work. Who is he kidding of course he wants to know her.

"Well, then give me a call. I would like to help." He says giving her his number.

"Thank you for this opportunity."

"It's me pleasure, anything I may help just give me a call." He tells her with his typical smirk.

"Thank you Mister Queen."

"Please call me Oliver."

"Oliver." She says with a husky voice that made Oliver shiver and he was pretty sure she wasn't even trying to make him react that way.

"So how is she?" Diggs asks Oliver as they were both training and after Felicity had asked about the meeting, she also thought the ideas of Rebecca very interesting.

"Incredible smart."

"Yes because I didn't already knew that." The blonde says and both men turn to her. "She graduated in Physics at MIT, at the age of 15 and by the time she had 19 she already had a chemistry degree also and her work in human anatomy is also impressive. She is a legend in MIT and she was there only 7 years. That and the fact she is only 29."

"Wow." Oliver says impressed as she went back to her computer and Diggs and him fight again as he gave him a look to keep talking. "She has actually great ideas not just for the company but also to the people. They just don't seem to be very into them." He says and the black man gives him a strange look. "She just took over the company at a bad moment. Apparently, according to what I heard, her brother was absent for three years and things felt apart, then she took over and he died."

"So she is staying?"

"Yes, to see what we can do about her plans."

"Just for that?" Diggs says with a voice that only Oliver listen and he smirks at his friend.

"Well she might as well get to know the city."

The looks will be in my polyvore account and please feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up and I look over to the clock: 6 pm. I get up and put my bag in the bed as I look for some working out clothes. I put then on eat breakfast before walking out of the apartment and into the gym.

I wanted to be there sooner then most people and because I am used to work out at this time of the day, or anytime, for that matter, besides there was no way people would not find it strange how much I could do any exercise in this place. Since it was empty I enjoyed some run in the top level of the machine as I left on my negativity energy go and some normal energy also.

At 8:45 I am leaving the shower of my hotel room. I liked the hotel, it had a suit, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom, all that I needed and more.

What am I going to do in this town? I need an activity. I get to my phone and I see 5 miss calls from the same person (an important one) so I called back immediately worrying about what is might be.

"Robin what can I do for you?"

"See you are in a good mood you asked."

"The meeting went well. How is Gotham?"

"The usual, there was been some assaults, nothing we can't handle."

"We the police system? Or we the team?"

"Can I say both?"

"That means us the team. I want an update if anything happens I will be there was soon was possible."

"Rebecca, I take care of things don't worry. Now go do your business."

"Yes sir." I say joking.

By lunch time I had made all the work I could from my computer and I decide to go lunch. The hotel restaurant was full so I went to look a place outside one with less people and more comfort.

I picked up a nice restaurant in the less luxury part of town but still not the bad side. I was walked I found to familiar faces.

"Miss Wayne."

"Mr. Queen." I tell him with a smile and I turn to his beautiful assistance. "Miss Smoak."

"Please join us." Oliver says and I think about for a few seconds but I ended up sitting next to him and in front of Miss Smoak. "This is my driver and friend. John Diggle."

"Rebecca Wayne."

"Nice to meet you." He says as we shake hands.

"I hope not to be disturbing anything." I tell him as the waitress comes with the food and I ask for myself.

We were all eating when the new of the vigilante and his lately job were playing on TV.

"Nice job." I say to myself as I listen to the details and the three of them look at me. "Sorry."

"No it's fine. I agree with you." John Diggle says with a strange smile and I smile back.

"You guys had a vigilante also in Gotham the Batman right. Did you ever come cross him? I meant, I ask as curiosity." Felicity asked and I found it very sweet her rambling. Why can't Bruce and Robin date woman like her?

"Yes I did." There was no point in lying. "He saved me from Bane." Also truth and then we teamed up and safe the city but they didn't need to know about it.

"Where you capture by him?"

"Yes, the bomb he used belonged to the technology division of Wayne Enterprise; I was there when he stole it cut it short: he decided to steal me too."

"Why did you company build a bomb?" Felicity asks and both men looked at her with a disaprovement look. "Sorry."

"Its fine, I get that question a lot. The bomb was not built to be a bomb it was a new energy program and I created with my brother but because it could be used in a bad way we ever truly used it. But lest about me and my boring story."

"You're a legend in M.I.T. I am sure your story isn't boring." I am a legend at MIT? "I major there."

"Really in what?"

"Computer science."

"Felicity is a genius." The black man says and I smile at her interested a beautiful woman with a brain working as an assistant is a interesting fact.

"Really. Computer is probably the most complicated science for me actually. Give me anything for CERN and I can work with that. But if you give me a computer and ask me to fix it, not my job."

"Well that is my specialty but I couldn't work with a Particle accelerator as you had in CERN."

"We can always share our acquaintances." I felt my phone buzzing and I turn to see a text from Robin.

**Gordon wants our help in Central City, I know it is out of our zone but he says contacts there and ask for a personal favor.**

"Everything ok?" Oliver asks me and I turn the phone off so he couldn't read the text.

"Yah, just some problems. Nothing I can solve."

"If you need to go we won't take it bad."

"Thank you, actually I should probably go. It was nice to meet you." I say to Diggle and Felicity and I try to get the money from my bag but Oliver stopped me.

"I will pay."

"Oliver it's fine I can pay for it."

"Nonsense I pay for it, don't worry." He tells me with a smile and I give up and leave them.

I was fighting the 5 man when one shot me with some kind of special bullet hitting my arm.

"Shit." I say as I angry knocked one of them to the floor then I see an arrow flight to another and I turn to see the Arrow.

"Who are you?" He asks me but at that time I see another one trying to attack us and I pull my legs around him making him fall as I punch his temple knocking him. "Hey." He says pushing my arm as I stared at his beautiful blue eyes under his mask. "Did you killed him?" Now I was pissed at him what did he had anything to do with that.

"I didn't don't worry." I say trying to get my arm from his hold but I noticed he was very strong (of course he was) so I decide to punch him abs with my elbow as I raise my body and with all my strength I turn around making him fall and I used my legs to push myself so I don't have to fall too then I listen to the police cars. "Gotta go and you should too."

"Nice work." Robin tells me as I see the dark mobile (yes it was the batmobile bit I did a few changes).

"Let's get out of here." I tell him and he nods as we walk to the small motel outside the town that we rented under fake identities of course there is already a familiar face.

"Thank you so much guys."

"Gordon it was nothing." I say pulling off my black suit, the men were more then used to see me in sport bras and shorts that I didn't felt awkward showing a lot of skin to them.

"Shit you're back." Robin tells me touching them as I felt some little pain. "This is bad. You need stitches."

"Those two idiots got me from behind then the damn Arrow had to appear this night wasn't one of our bests." I say angry.

"We need to get you to the doctor."

"Robin there is no way I am going to the doctor looking like I felt from a rooftop or worst. Can you treat it? Put come injecting."

"I can." A deep familiar voice says appearing and I smile hugging him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently taking care of your back. Robin you should have seen the two of them **trying** to get to her."

"Don't be like that it wasn't Robin's fault it was those idiots that are in the way to jail. Now the anesthesia?"

"Beach or snow?"

"Well I think my sons would like beach but anything will be fine." Gordon says as we talked about Christmas plans while I get the stitches in my back.

"Beach it is."

"And my work here I done." The deep voice says and knowing what it meant I turned and hugged him.

"See you in Christmas."

"Of course little bird." He tells me kissing my hair and then turns to the men. "Take care of thing for the next couple of weeks. We leave in the 23rd."

"I have been taking care of things for a long time. Now go before someone sees you."

"Don't get yourself into trouble in Starlight."

"It goes both ways."

"You're sure you're ok?"

"For god shakes Robin I had it worst. This is a little fall compared to Bane."

"Do you have to compare everyone to Bane?"

"Want me to compare it to Joker?" I say rising my eyebrow.

"Sorry. I didn't expect the Arrow to be in here." He says and I smirk as he looks at me. "What?"

"I kicked his ass." I say as he looks at me confused making my smirk gets bigger. "I kicked the Arrow's ass.

The looks of this fanfiction will be on my polyvore account on a collection with the name of the fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I want to know who she is right now." A pissed off Oliver entered the laid.

"She's the new bat."

"The new what?" Oliver asks Felicity.

"The new bat, you know the batman, the masked vigilant of Gotham. She's his partner. I mean he's death but there is a new team and she is part of it."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Roy asked.

"She is." Oliver said with a tone that everyone knew not to argue about. "It was all about the bat that I need to know?"

"He appeared 7 years ago in Gotham. He's a lot like you. A marked guy who none knows who he is. He died last year, sacrificed himself for the city when Bane try to destroy it."

"Bane?" Sara said and everyone turned to her. "He trained in the league. He's."

"Evil." Felicity concludes and the other blonde nod.

"Back to Batman."

"Right, 7 years ago, he was like you the police was after him, but after he saved the city so many times he became a hero, the police worked with him and everything. Than the joker happened and he took the blame of Harvey Dent's death and no one saw him for the next 5 years. During that time the woman appeared. She doesn't have a name. She never fought big treats or anything besides the time she reportedly worked with The Batman against the joker. Until Bane."

"She fought Bane?" Sara asked incredulous.

"She kicked Oliver's ass so it doesn't surprised me." Diggle says and Oliver sends him a treating look. "She did."

"She's not a treat."

"How do you know what Felicity?" Oliver asks her.

"She got the same moral as The Batman, she doesn't kill she just capture them and once the police arrives arrest them."

"So what she's doing here?"

"She wasn't here. She was in Central City." Felicity says defending her and everyone looked at her confused.

* * *

"So this is our technology division." Oliver tells me as we walk of the floor.

"It's impressive better than I imagine I have to admit."

"So we can work in here?"

"I am sure of it. I can move the things we need for Wayne's lab in here and experiment it. If with time we need a new place I am sure we will find it."

"Sound perfect. Do you have people already to for the team?"

"I think we should see that together, it's our project after all." I say as we both get to the elevator.

"Why don't we talk about it in my office?" Oliver tells me and I nod.

* * *

"Good afternoon Felicity." I tell her as I meet her at the office. I liked her. She was always so nice and just bubbly.

"Rebecca." She tells me and walks being both of us as Oliver and I sit in his office.

"Rebecca and I are going to select the people to work in the project."

"Of course, do you guys need anything?"

"Yes. Join us, I am sure your opinion will be important after all you are a science girl too." I tell her and she smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Great idea. Come Felicity." Oliver tells with a smile as we all sat.

* * *

"So what do you say about lunch?" Oliver asked a couple of hours after.

"I have some things to take care but you to go." Felicity said and Oliver turned to me with a charming smile. Ok it was starting to affect me but for god shakes I'm a woman can you blame me?

"So what do you say, there is a nice restaurant now very far from here?"

"Sound good."

* * *

"So what were you doing before taking the company?"

"I travelled."I tell him enjoying the fish and he looked at me with a smile for to me to keep talking. "I have been a bit everywhere mostly Asia."

"Asia?" He asks surprised and I nod.

"I think you can say I followed my brother footsteps."

"You guys were closed?" He asked me and I blink showing a little smile. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you remember something you wouldn't like."

"Remembering my brother is not bad. I think about him every day. We were very close actually. We understood each other."

"So Asia." He asks a few seconds after and I smile at him for not trying to push the subject.

"It was very nice. I learned a lot in that time actually. I came even closer to my brother in that time and it was about discovering myself."

"You were very young I believe."

"20 when I left the states." I tell him and I saw him trying to figure out my age. "I'm older than what I look like." I tell him and he looked at me curious but didn't ask. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"I think everyone has me covering me enough to know about me."

"For some reason I find it hard to believe." I tell him with a changeling look as I saw him smile. "No one knows about you except yourself, sometimes not even you." And five years on an island can change someone. I knew what very well.

"What do they say about you?"

"That I'm a smart girl who is taking advantage of her family work. Someone people even wonder if I am actually a Wayne. They think I will bring the company to dust even more than my brother. I also like extravagant things and spending money. I dated at least half of the man in Gotham. I think at one point I was engaged to a prince." I say laughing at the tabloids.

"Well. I can't say that half of what is out there about me isn't true. I had my womanizer days but I don't think I slept with as many women as they say I did."

"Neither did I." I say and I see him choking on his drink as he looked at me shocked. "Oh I had those too."

"Are they any truth?" He asks with a flirtation smile.

"You never know right. I did spend a lot of time discovering myself." I tell him and I realize I was flirting back.

"I think I would like to know about that discovering trip." He asks me and I laugh, oh if he knew about it.

We ended up not even going to work in the afternoon because once we finish lunch it was already 4 in the afternoon so Oliver took me to the city park as we talked more about projects and even funny things about our past, nothing deep of course that was until we saw a flash and the people talking pictures of us as they tried to hide and we end back to my hotel room.

"I enjoyed the attention before I admit it." Oliver tells me as we relaxed on the couch.

"I hated when I was a teen, I am actually glad I didn't leave with the flashes on my face for years."

"You get used to it with time you even learn to escape them."

"Let's face it, they aren't that good at hiding either." I say and I see him giving a little laugh and made me laugh to.

"May was well put a huge billboard saying 'we are her'"

"I know right."

"I just don't understand the interest in other's people life, it's not even important stuffs. They just want to know who you are sleeping with or in a relationship with. It's stupid."

"Miss Rebecca." Alfred announce his entrance as I smiled at him. "Does your friend stays for dinner?" He asks me and I turn to Oliver as I see him debating.

"I will just make a phone call to see if my mother needs me at home if she doesn't then I would be glad."

* * *

"It was very good sir."

"Please call me Alfred, mister Queen."

"No mister, it's Oliver." Oliver tells him with a nice smile as Alfred excused himself and left and I get up walking to the small collection of wine.

"Canon-La Gaffelière?" I ask him as he looks at me confused. "It is an amazing wine. Try it." I say handling him a glass of wine as got one for myself.

"A toast?" He asks as I nod. "To a great partnership."

"To a great partnership."

* * *

I still don't know what superhero name to give for Rebecca so I am open to ideas


End file.
